It's Yugi Not You
by Chibi Kuriboh
Summary: Is it Yugi or Vivian?, Who will Yami choose? Yami/yugi --Yami/Vivian Just a daft oneshot 'cause it's 3am and I'm bored nor can I sleep...


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (unless otherwise stated) Kazuki Takahashi does, nor do I make any money from these stories.

* * *

Heh a little Vivian bashing (Is it me or is she getting picked on a lot lately? Oh well it gives Anzu/Tea a break)

It's Yugi Not You

Yugi was standing at the sink doing the dishes, he and Yami took it in turns one would do the dishes while the other helped grandpa in the shop, but tonight Yugi's mind wasn't on the dishes he was thinking back to the dinner table. He'd noticed Yami giving him sly looks all through the meal when he thought Yugi wasn't looking at him, it wasn't that that was bothering him it was the nature of the looks they were…loving, Yugi sighed, he was confused, sure he loved his yami and wanted to be with him, but he knew it wasn't possible as Yami was dating Vivian, so why the looks? Yugi just couldn't seem to come up with an answer.

He was still miles away thus jumping when he felt two strong arms wrap round his waist "Yami what are you doing?" Yami stayed silent and started to nuzzle Yugi's neck, Yugi, not realising moved his neck to give Yami more room to work, biting back a moan he snapped back to his senses "Y…Yami?"

Yami sighed, "It's been so long since we've spent any time together Yugi, let's stay in tonight just you and me, we can talk or play games like we used to, what do you say?"

Yugi turned to look at him wrapping his arms around Yami's waist and returning the hug "Yeah, I'd like that, let me finish up here and I'll be right with you" Yugi turned back to the sink and missed the kiss Yami sent his way.

Yami was standing in his room, he'd made up his mind to tell Yugi exactly how he felt about him, he loved him he knew that now, it was just

a shame that it had taken a month of going out with Vivian to realise it, but really thinking on it he should be grateful to the girl after all if it wasn't for the fact he'd kept comparing her to Yugi he would never have realised his feelings for the little one.

A soft knock sounded "Come in" Yami smiled as Yugi poked his head around the door but it soon dropped when he saw the look on his aibou's face

"What's wrong Yugi?"

"We'll have to make it another night, Seto and Joey are here"

"So, they are your friends as well" he didn't mind them being here, he'd told them how he felt about Yugi and it had been Seto who had told him to tell Yugi before it was too late and knowing Joey he'd come round to give Yami his support, although to be honest Yami wished he hadn't he really wanted to be alone with Yugi, he nodded to himself he would just have to get rid of them. "Please Yugi stay with us" the look on Yami's face made Yugi smile and he was about to agree when a rather annoying and unwelcome voice called up the stairs

"Yamipoo!"

Yami groaned "Oh no"

Yugi walked into Yami's room and closed the door "What's wrong Yami?"

Sighing Yami looked at Yugi "I told her I didn't want to see her anymore Ra damn it!"

Yugi sat next to Yami and placed an arm round his shoulder "She is your girlfriend Yami"

Yami laid his head on Yugi's shoulder and sighed, "Was my girlfriend, I ended it with her because she just won't give me any space"

Yugi tightened his hold on Yami "Tell you what, make sure everyone knows to stay away tomorrow and we'll spend the whole day and evening together"

Yami smiled "Yeah just you and me"

"See you down stairs" he was about to leave Yami's room when the ringing of his cell phone stopped him

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Ryou"

"Yeah okay give me time to shower and change bye"

Yugi kissed Yami's cheek "I gotta go, I'll see you later" he left Yami sat on his bed holding the cheek he had kissed.

* * *

Still in a daze Yami joined his friends and ex-girlfriend, she was really starting to piss him off, why the hell had he agreed to go out with her anyway?

When Yugi had finished getting ready he walked down the stairs and into the living room only to find everyone sitting in silence "Hi guys" he smiled as he saw Seto and Joey

"Hi Yugi" Joey greeted him warmly, when Yami saw him he couldn't believe what he was seeing, there was his little one looking absolutely stunning, he was wearing tight black leather trousers, a soft lilac silk shirt and instead of the usual neck belt he was wearing the white gold chain Yami had bought him for his birthday last month, Yami also noticed that Yugi's hair for once lay flat flowing freely round his shoulders, it took all Yami had to stop himself from going over and kissing his Yugi senseless.

A knock on the door bought Yami back to earth, he answered the door to find Ryou and Bakura standing there "Come in" he moved aside and as Bakura walked past him Yami grabbed his arm, "A minute"

Bakura stopped "What?"

"Anyone else going with you?"

"No just me, Ryou and Yugi" Bakura studied Yami "You want him don't you?"

"Who Yugi?"

"Don't play dumb with me Yami" Bakura warned

Yami nodded "Yeah I do"

"Come with us then"

"I can't, Vivian's in there"

"You going to dump her?"

"I already did, I can't stand her"

Bakura grinned "Well then there's no reason for you to stay in, besides what better way than leaving her here while you take Yugi out?"

Yami's grin matched Bakura's "You're right it's perfect, wait 'til I change?"

"Yeah but don't forget to ask Yugi first"

Yami smirked "Way ahead of you"

Bakura and Yami walked into the living room, Yami walked over to Yugi "Yugi may I accompany you this evening?"

"What?" Yugi asked, surprised

"May I go with you, as in a date?"

"What about Vivian?"

Yami grinned "I'm pretty sure she can find her own date aibou"

"But aren't you…?"

"No aibou I told you I ended it with her but she just won't listen"

"Yami I…"

"Listen Yugi while I go and change go ask Seto and Joey why they are really here"

"Um okay"

While Yami went upstairs to change, Yugi went to talk to Seto and Joey

"Yami said I was to ask you the real reason you're here"

Seto looked at Yugi "Yami was going to tell you tonight that he is in love with you and the mutt here wanted to come and give him some moral support"

"He, loves me?" Yugi whispered

"Yes" Seto and Joey said together

Yugi broke out into a big grin and dashed up the stairs, the next thing the group heard was a light oof as Yami landed on the bed with Yugi on top.

Vivian, who had been dreaming about wedding bells and hadn't been listening to any of the conversation looked up, "What's going on?"

Bakura smirked "I think Yami's just got himself a new boyfriend"

Vivian screamed, "I'll kill you Yugi!" and tried to run up the stairs but, she was held back by Joey and Bakura "That's MY boyfriend you've got your slimy hands on!"

Yami and Yugi walked down the stairs holding hands and Yami was angry "Vivian I am not your boyfriend, you know I ended it with you"

"No" Vivian gasped, "You didn't mean it Yamipoo, you still love me,"

"No Vivian, its Yugi I love" he looked at Yugi "Who I have always loved"

"In that case" Vivian hissed, "Why did you date me?"

Before Yami could say a word Seto smirked "It was the only way to shut you up, you're constant whining about wanting to date 'The King of Games' was getting on everyone's nerves."

As the others started to snicker the embarrassed former actress ran out of the door in tears.

With the okay from Bakura and Ryou, Seto and Joey joined them for their night out, and for the first time in well over a month Yami thoroughly enjoyed being out with his date.

* * *


End file.
